In recent years, interest in motor vehicles with innovative designs has grown in view of the continued expansion of urban areas, the large number of vehicles operating in these areas, and the problems associated therewith, including, for example, traffic jams, parking shortages, and environmental pollution. One solution to such problems (i.e., parking and congestion) is to design vehicles in a manner that permits a plurality of vehicles to share a parking space or a driving lane. In order for such a solution to be feasible, however, such vehicles must be small and, in particular, narrow. Accordingly, vehicles of this type are usually sized to carry no more than one to two persons. Additionally, due to their small size and low weight, such vehicles generally require less engine power output than conventional motor vehicles, which may also reduce the emissions caused by such vehicles without compromising the driving performance of the vehicles.
In recent years, various attempts have therefore been made to develop a laterally tiltable multi-track vehicle, having either three or four wheels, in which the entire vehicle or a part thereof may tilt in toward a rotation center (e.g., a curve bend inner side) in a similar manner to a bicycle or motorcycle. In other words, both the body and wheels of a tiltable vehicle may lean into a curve during cornering such that the wheels stay parallel to the body throughout the curve. Accordingly, like a bicycle or motorcycle, such vehicles are statically in an instable equilibrium and would fall over without any external correction by the driver or another device. Unlike a bicycle or motorcycle, however, in which the vehicle can be easily stabilized by moving the center of gravity of the driver (i.e., via input from the driver), such tiltable vehicles generally require suspensions that can help stabilize the vehicle during cornering, or, for example, on banked roads.
Accordingly, various innovative suspensions have also been developed for laterally tiltable multi-track vehicles. Such suspensions, for example, generally incorporate a balancing device that can create a torque to influence the leaning angle of the vehicle. Additionally, for safety and ride comfort, such suspensions should also provide a spring/damping function between the body of the vehicle and the wheels of the vehicle, similar to the suspension spring/damper elements of a conventional motor vehicle.
It may, therefore, be desirable to provide a suspension system for a laterally tiltable multi-track vehicle that has a compact overall design, and which provides both a balancing function and a spring/damping function. It may be further desirable to provide a suspension system that provides a spring/damping function that does not compromise the system's balancing function.